Ta Keo
Ta Keo was a tribe from Survivor: Cambodia. Members Original Tribe *Adam, the only new player to make the Final Tribal Council during Survivor: One World because he was apart of the two dominating pairs. *Blake, the flirt from Survivor: Vanuatu whom the jury criticised for not having a genuine enough social game. *Carrie, almost guaranteed to make the Final Three during Survivor: Samoa but was voted out by the power couple when the outsider was voted out. *Danny, apart of the majority alliance during Survivor: Guatemala but was blindsided by it early in the merge for his physical strength. *Ellody, who campaigned to vote out one of her alliance members during the early stages of Survivor: Samoa but ended up getting blindsided herself. *Jeremy, originally in the majority during Survivor: Borneo until the tribe thought he was too naive to the shifting powers and was voted out. *Kelley, one of two castaways to accept mutiny during Survivor: Borneo and ended up bettering her position in the game. *Lacey from Survivor: Vanuatu who showed more allegiance to Louise than the whole of her alliance and was eliminated for relying on her too much. *Miles, a member of the strong Nagarote Alliance and finalist of Survivor: Worlds Apart but was deemed underwhelming strategically. *Rick from Survivor: Worlds Apart, one of the last members in the post-dissolve Escameca Alliance which was subsequently voted out at the merge. *Tim, apart of the majority alliance during Survivor: Guatemala but was soon voted out once it split into smaller factions. Post-Expansion Members *Blake *Carrie *Derrick, apart of the switched Nagarote Alliance but was voted out at the start of the merge when he was made expendable during Survivor: Worlds Apart. *Jeremy *Kelley *Parvati, who had a real shot of winning Survivor: Borneo until Clara thought she deserved revenge for voting out her ally. Tribe History The teal Ta Keo tribe was formed on Day 1. They were a more unified bunch, with the castaways getting to know each other before forming alliances. The males and females began to form separate alliances but Rick and Ellody were not having any of it and made their own. Of the four challenges, Ta Keo had together, they only lost the second one. The two majority alliances wanted to remain united and vote out Ellody or Rick. The pair voted for Carrie knowing their days were numbered, the girls voted for Ellody but the majority of males sent home Rick. In a shocking twist of the game, a third tribe was introduced and the remaining eighteen castaways were switched between Bayon, Ta Keo and the new Angkor tribe. The second iteration of Ta Keo included Blake, Carrie, Jeremy and Kelley from original Ta Keo as well as original Bayon members Derrick and Parvati. It should've been clear that Derrick and Parvati were in the minority, but this didn't happen. They pair brought in Kelley in their new alliance and were soon followed by Carrie and Blake. Of the two challenges the tribe had, Ta Keo only lost the Day 12 Double Tribal Council. Jeremy, knowing he was now on the outs tried to garner support. At tribal council, the alliance voted out Jeremy with the only other person voting for Blake being Parvati giving him a pity vote. At this point, the Ta Keo tribe was dissolved and the rest of the castaways were split into Bayon and Angkor. Once the merge came along, the original Ta Keo alliance was put in the minority but survived some difficulties. Ellody was the highest ranking member of the tribe, coming fourth when she couldn't win the crucial final immunity challenge. Trivia *Adam is the only original male member of Ta Keo, and by extent from the season, to be a member of the jury Category:Tribe Category:Cambodia Tribes